Who Cares?
by TotalTownie
Summary: "Tobi just wants to know why Deidara-senpai is unhappy. After all, it is his birthday-" "Huh? Tobi...You knew?" (For Dei's birthday)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**For Deidara's birthday…And Dei fans everywhere (:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Who Cares?<span>**

* * *

><p>When the blonde Akatsuki member awoke on the morning of May the fifth, it was with the strangest feeling, like he was missing something important.<p>

Wracking his brains for a good five minutes, it finally hit him.

May fifth. His nineteenth birthday.

How could he forget that?

That one was simple - when you're an international criminal in the most wanted band of S-Rank ninjas, things such as birthdays slip your mind, replaced by killing instinct and knowledge of tailed beasts. There is no time to think about celebrating, only about the next mission, and keeping yourself alive.

Lying on his back now, he stared up at the ceiling, recalling the past.

The last birthday he'd had in Iwagakure was a distant memory. It had started off like any other day - turn up for training with Onoki-sensei and annoy the hell out of him. However, when they were taking a break, his teacher brought up the matter of it being his birthday, and asked Deidara if he was planning on doing anything for it. When the blonde shinobi had shrugged, the old man smiled and allowed him the afternoon off from his strict training regime, giving him time to do whatever he wanted for the rest of the day.

It hadn't been all that much but it was sign that he cared, and in a way, it was a present from his old master.

If he hadn't defected from Iwa, would he be celebrating right now?

If that damn Itachi hadn't beaten him and secured his fate working for the organization, would he be around people that cared - like the Tsuchikage had?

Scowling, Deidara pushed the matter to the back of his mind. He might as well forget it again because everyone else would.

* * *

><p>"Senpai! Senpai!"<p>

Deidara's eye twitched. It was bad enough nobody cared about today, but being stuck on a mission with Tobi wasn't helping his mood.

"Sen_paiiiiiiii_!"

One hand reached down towards his clay, but was pulled back when the orange masked idiot began tugging on his sleeve, continuously saying, "Senpai!" over and over…

Straw hat practically falling of his head, the blonde gave him a cold stare. "What."

"Is Deidara-senpai not happy?"

The aura of the area appeared to darken as he lifted a fist to punch Tobi's head. "What was your first clue, un?"

His partner squealed and backed up against a nearby tree. "Tobi just wants to know why Deidara-senpai is unhappy. After all, it is his birthday-"

"Huh?" Deidara raised his brows in surprise. "Tobi…You knew?"

"Well of course! Tobi knows everyone's birthdays! Hidan's is on April second and Kisame's is on March eighteenth and-"

"I think I get the point, yeah."

"Ah! Tobi got sidetracked!" Tobi jumped from one foot to another, waving his hands in the air, leaving the artist watching in slight confusion.

"Is this actually going anywhere, un? Or are you wasting my time?" By his tone, one could tell that if anyone dared to waste his time, there would be a hefty price to pay - something he had picked up from Sasori before his death.

Nodding his head wildly, the orange masked member rooted through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. "Senpai needs to hold out a hand and close his eyes."

Deciding just to do as he was told, Deidara soon felt a small weight in his hands.

"Tobi says you can open them now! Happy birthday!"

He did so. In his palm was an ordinary kunai. As he opened his mouth to point this out, his partner cut over him.

"Tobi knows it's only a normal kunai but Tobi couldn't get anything else, and Tobi didn't want to not get anything because that would be rude! If senpai doesn't like it then-"

Deidara ignored him, shoving the kunai into his weapons pouch and turning away from him, ready to continue on the path.

"Come on, un."

"Senpai accepted Tobi's gift! Yay!" He cheered, dashing ahead. "Tobi is a good boy!"

Pulling his hat down over his eyes and tugging his cloak up, Deidara gave a genuine smile.

Sure, Tobi irritated him but it was nice to know he cared.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's a day late but there ya go! At least I bothered and didn't leave it for next year!<strong>

**I imagine this being set around the Three Tails Arc.**

**So yeah…Happy belated birthday to Deidara! He's still one of my favourite characters, even if he is un-dead T_T**

**Please review!**

**Bye! *Bows***


End file.
